Silence is The Language Of Love
by fakesmilintears
Summary: A friend of Haruhi's goes to school with her to Ouran. She meets up with some old friends and some new friends. Will one of those friends become more than that?
1. Silence Is The Language Of Love

"Justine...come on...we're almost there." Justine heard Haruhi say as she guides you to her new 'club' that she'd heard so much about. Justine just recently transferred into Ouran from Ourin public high school. She's one of the richer kids that went to school there, but she tended to not show it off. She is one of the more down to earth rich kids that like to give back to society.

She knew Haruhi, because she was in middle school with her. She had just recently called her up to let her know what's going on in her life, and when Justine found out Haruhi was going to a rich kid school she knew she needed to transfer. Justine had always loved taking care of Haruhi, because she was a great girlfriend in junior high. She was one of the few who didn't judge her for being a rich kid; she didn't want to be rich. Justine didn't start out rich either. She lived in an apartment pretty close to Haruhi, and lived there up until junior high. She got her riches from a death in the family, her parents. They received the money from her grandparents' deaths, so they were already rich by junior high.

They had just recently died in a horrible plane crash, so all the wealth of her entire family laid on her shoulders. At that moment she went to Haruhi for help. Instead of saying anything like _you have money take care of yourself _like she was sure most of the others would do. Haruhi took her in and took care of her until she was able to live on her own. Justine even suggested giving half of her earnings to Haruhi, but she wouldn't hear of it. So, Justine got a house of her own and servants to help her take care of herself. Within time she didn't call Haruhi at all, until Haruhi called her.

With Haruhi's call this time she knew she had to transfer schools, Haruhi was having a great time at a RICH PEOPLE'S SCHOOL! She had to see what was happening. So, during lunch Haruhi suggested that Justine check out the awesome club that Haruhi had been going to.

"Ok, just one question before we go in...Why are you in a boy's uniform?" Justine asked quietly.

"Trust me, that is not nearly the weirdest thing you'll see here..." Haruhi answered and Justine was beginning to get worried on what her friend had gotten herself into.

As she stepped into the room she hears "Welcome" But the light from the windows makes it to bright to see, until her eyes adjust. When they do she sees the most incredible group of boys she's ever seen!

"So you've joined a male brothel Haruhi?" She asked glancing over at her friend and Tamaki dead-panned and all the boys mouth's dropped open.

Haruhi started cracking up and said, "No, it's not a brothel, its close, but no...We don't do...sexual favors...we do more...mental favors...we please a woman's mental self. What she wants to hear we tell her."

Just then Justine falls over as her legs are attacked by Hunny as he says, "Tinie-chan!"

She falls flat on her face and says, "Hello Hunny-sempai." into the carpet. She picks herself up and says, "Now what did I tell you about snatching my legs out from under me?"

"Not to do it..." He says pouting lightly.

"You know Hunny?" Haruhi asks quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I recently moved in down the street from them. Plus, my dad and his dad were combat buddies...not that my dad could ever beat his dad...that's why they didn't become very close...but me and Hunny did. Right from the start. He taught me Karate and judo...well a little bit of Judo...you know my balance..." Justine says and laughs softly after. Just then a large man with black hair comes over and picks Hunny up as he helps you up. You push away from him and say, "Um...excuse me...I don't believe I know you, and would prefer you not to..." Her mouth dried as she looked up into the eyes of Takashi Morinozuka. "You know Hunny?" Haruhi asks quietly.

"Um...Hi...sorry. I, I'm just not used to being grabbed by strangers...ask Hunny..."

"Ya! One time I tried to sneak up on her like I do with Takashi and she threw me over her shoulder onto the floor. Weapon of the world or not...sneak attacks hurt!"

Takashi smiled and put Hunny on his shoulders as Justine said, "Well you scared me! You started it!"

Takashi then said, "You should apologize for making her fall"

"Sorry for making you fall Tinie-chan"

"It's okay Hunny! I still love you!" Justine said as she put up 'I love you' in sign language. Hunny did it back and Mori smiled again.

"By the way, what is your name Hunny's friend?"

"I'm Mori...Takashi Morinozuka."

"Any relations to the Haninozuka family?"

"Yes, we are cousins"

"Well it's good to meet a family relation of a slight friend to the family."

"I'm glad I met you too...miss..."

"Justine...or Tinie as Hunny said...I'm a little big to be considered tiny" She said referring to her size at her waist "But I like Tinie just the same."

"You are beautiful" Mori said quietly and she smiled brightly.

"Anyways" Kyoya cut in "The host club is about to start, so if you want to make a reservation, fine, if not, please leave...unless Haruhi wants us to put it on her tab."

"No...no...I'll pay for a table with Haruhi...if she likes it here the last thing I want is for her to be in debt again after that princess just paid it off!"

Haruhi smiled and then she and Haruhi took a table together. Haruhi then said, "I think that's the most I've heard Mori say since Hunny's fight with his younger brother. It was a bad one. And Mori was trying to explain why they were fighting, but...Ya... I think his conversation just now with you was more than then."

Justine smiled and said, "Yea, I tend to make people talk like that."

Then Justine heard Hunny say to Mori, while no one was at their table, "So do you like my Tinie?"

She saw Mori nod out the corner of her eye

After that morning you were incredibly grateful to be able to come home and just relax, but the boy, Mori, from school kept running through your head. You finally decided to go over to Hunny's house and just hang out with him to find out as much as you could about this Mori character. _Hunny never lies to me, he will tell me everything I need to know to make me stop being all goo-goo all over some guy I don't know..._You think to yourself as you walk over to the gates outside Hunny's house.  
You ring the doorbell at the gate and the intercom crackled and said, "Haninozuka residence!"  
You fall down from the loud intercom and say, "Hi, my name is Justine Fukinani, I'm friends with Mitsukuni Haninozuka...I'd like to..." and before you could finish your sentence the gate doors opened and Hunny launched at your face.  
"I knew you couldn't stay away for long Tinie-chan! You've missed me too much from school is that it? Would you like to share some cake with me, bun-bun and Chika- chan?" Hunny asked as he finally climbed off of your face.  
You smile and say, "You and that cake Hunny...I swear...you eat more than your father...it gets creepy."  
"That's what Chika says, but I think Cake is a cute thing, so the more I eat the cuter I am!"  
You shake your head and say, "I'll join you, but only if you grant me a favor Hunny-sempai."  
He nods and says, "Yea...I know...you like Takashi." You blush deeply and think _how could he know that? I didn't think it was that obvious...no...Tell him he's wrong and maybe he'll just forget about it...but what about your questions you had about Mori...aw man...now you're stuck. _Hunny interrupts your thoughts and says, "I won't tell him if you don't want me too, but what was it that you wanted?"  
"I wanted to know more about him... I don't like falling for someone I know nothing about..." and just as you said that Mori turned the corner, looked at you, and walked back towards the corner he just came from. Your face started burning and you glared at Hunny.  
"What, it's not my fault he was here today...he lives with me!"  
"You could've told me that before now!"  
Hunny started crying, "Takashi! Tinie is being mean to ME!!!"  
Mori walked around the corner, his head hanging down to where Justine couldn't see his face. Hunny grabbed onto his leg and said, "Takashi!"  
Justine smiled and said, "You are soo nice to deal with him when he's" This part she directed at Hunny "Acting like a brat!" Hunny pouts up at you and you say, "You are a really great guy...may I call you Takashi?"  
He finally looks up, his face lightly red, and nods slowly. She smiles and bites the corner of her lip as she says, "Takashi..."  
"Yes Justine..."  
Your name off of his lips made you blush even deeper than you were before. "I like you..." You whisper and then quickly look down, trying not to lock eyes with him. You can feel his eyes staring you down and you blush as he puts his finger under your chin to make you look at him.  
"I like you too Justine...you are different from most girls and don't treat Hunny like a child, but a friend. You don't see me as his body guard, but as something better...You even like me, which is really rare." He says as he smirks again and slowly begins to walk away.  
Hunny then stands on the floor by himself looking triumphant and you lean down to his level and push him over as you say, "You had all that planned out, didn't you, you little booger?" Hunny smiled bigger and then started running off to his house. You follow behind him, keeping a fast long stride, when something grabs you around the waist and drags you behind one of the many houses on the Haninozuka property.  
You look up to see Mori looking down at you and he says, "I'm not good with explaining my feelings, and I realize rushing off like that didn't look very good. So, I wanted to give you a few things to remember me by..." He looked behind him to make sure no one was watching and then handed over a necklace that had, written in Japanese, Takashi embellished on it.  
You smile and take it from him, but he pulls it from your hand, turns you around and puts it on you himself. You blush deeply as he lifts up your hair to wrap the necklace around your neck. He then turns you back around and says, "And this" He slowly leans down; his eyes open staring at you, and pulls you up to softly kiss your lips. As your lips meet both of your eyes' close and you enjoy the serenity of that moment.  
The next thing you knew, you were on top of him blushing deeply and you turn around to see Hunny and Chika have pushed you on top of him. You push yourself up and say, "I'm soo sorry Takashi..."  
He smiles and said, "No need that was wonderful..."

It's the next morning in school and you just now realize you are in the same classes as Hunny and Mori. Hunny sits right next to you in all your classes, and Mori sits right next to him. You begin wondering if everything that happened the night before was a dream, but then you touch the necklace and realize that it couldn't have been.  
You look, pouting, at Hunny and hand him a note that says _did I do something to upset Takashi, or did he just realize he made a big mistake by kissing me? Or what? Is it me?_ You see Hunny smile and draw a bunny in the corner, so you shake your head. When you get the note back it's in a very impressive script for someone that looks the way he does, which says: _He just isn't used to being close to someone who isn't me...We've been there for each other since I was born....We've been close, kind of like the twins, but not as weird. Just give him some time...__  
__Mitsukuni Haninozuka__  
_  
you smile at the way he wrote his name on there and look over at Mori. You bite the eraser end of your pencil and then begin a heart felt note for Mori.  
_I realize that I'm not as cute as Hunny, or as energetic, but I promise that if we were to start dating that I would be there for you and care for you just the way he does. I will be loyal to you, but I'd want your loyalty in return. You are like my sunshine, without you my skies would cloud. You are like my moon, without you my stars won't shine. You are my heart...without you I couldn't live.__  
__Please Takashi...be my boyfriend__  
__Justine3_  
You pass it to Hunny and whisper, "Pass it to Takashi..."  
Just as you finish you see the teacher walk up to you and say, "What is this Miss Fukinani?"  
Your face goes pale as your cheeks reddened like a cherry, you throat goes dry and your eyes widen to the size of golf balls as you say, "Nothing sir" and see him take it off of Hunny's desk.  
"Really, nothing, Hmm? So, you wouldn't mind this nothing being read to the class then?" The teacher asked, his eyes glinting devilishly.  
You shake your head and say, "I would prefer you didn't..."  
"Well, I'd prefer you didn't pass notes in my class..." The teacher remarked and then proceeded to open your letter.  
Your breath catches and you dive under your desk hoping that Takashi doesn't hate you after this.  
The teacher reads the letter to the class and the entire classroom looks over at Mori, all snickering and some with hearts in their eyes as they awaited his answer. The teacher then asked, "Well Takashi? What's your answer?"  
Mori sat there, his face going pale, as he looks from your desk where you are waving a white flag, to the teacher and surrounding class. You finally sit up in your seat at the end of the teacher's sentence and look over hopeful at Takashi. He then smirks and nods, "Yes...I'll be your boyfriend Justine Fukinani."  
"Alright! Now, back to my class." The teacher said as he turned back to the chalk board.  
Your face was flaming as you bit your lip and looked over at Mori. He was smiling, almost triumphantly, with a small blush across his cheeks. Certain girls were glaring over at you; others were giving you the thumbs up. More still were completely confused by the fact that you asked him out.  
At the club that afternoon you told Haruhi the whole story and Tamaki picked you up and said, "I'm soo glad for you my princess! I knew you'd find someone you liked from here!" You turn to face him and kick him in the chest to make him let you go. He falls to the floor with a small tick tack toe board on his forehead (meaning he got hurt) and he begins bawling.  
Haruhi smiled and said, "Good Job, wish I could do that...and I'm glad for you about your new relationship...I just hope he treats you right..."  
_With the way he treats Hunny, I'm sure I'll be fine..._You think to yourself and then see Mori walk in the door at that moment. You smile brightly, run over, and pounce on him, making him fall over. "Sorry Takashi...I'm just soo happy today." You say, seated on his stomach.  
He smiles, full blown-make you melt-smile, and says, "I'm glad your happy" Then pushes you over to where you are on the ground and kisses you passionately.  
You blush deeply and say, "I didn't know you could be that forceful." He just smirks and goes back to his spot as a host for the 'Welcome' line up.  
You let Kyoya know that you will be at Mori's table today and he nods and says, "I assumed and placed you as their first guest already..."  
_This is going to be a great school year _You think to yourself.


	2. Arranged Marriage Isn't Always Bad

You've been with Mori for a month, but nothing has really happened. You knew he cared about you, he made it obvious the first time you asked him out in front of the class, but he hasn't made a move on you since that day. You sigh and take your usual seat between Takashi and Mitsukuni. Mitsukuni comes in and takes the seat next to you, you can tell by his puppy dog look that something was wrong, so you decided to take it upon yourself to find out what it was, since Takashi wasn't there, "What's wrong Mitsukuni?"

He pouts and says, "Takashi won't be coming in today...he says he wasn't feeling well, but I know better! He was fine..." He begins sprouting tears again and you hug him.

"It's alright Mitsukuni. He's here everyday, maybe he just needed a break?" You were saying this more to convince yourself than to convince him. You begin tearing up with him as you begin wondering why Takashi is gone.

Within seconds you get a text on your cell phone that says, _Sorry I'm not in today. I was really nervous of seeing you today. The thing is...since it's Friday, I wanted to ask you out for the weekend, but I'm not good with verbal words, so I figured I'd write it to you. I was up all night writing different ways of saying 'Let's go out' but couldn't find anything that would be right to send to you, so I decided to stay home. I know it's been a while since we've done anything together, and I'm sorry...I'm just so nervous when it comes to you...I've been this close to any aside from Mitsukuni, and he's male...you being female, and special to me, it's hard to do anything with you...but I want to try___

You smile and show Hunny the phone and he smiles with you as he says, "That's great Teenie! I'm glad for the two of you!"

You could tell by his tone that he wasn't as happy as he said, so you asked, "What's wrong Hunny? Is it because we aer going to hang out more?"

Hunny shakes his head as he says, "No...I just care a lot about Takashi and I don't want him putting his life down the hole for some girl..." He then adds, "Not that you're just some girl...I'm just worried about him...he's family."

You hug Hunny and say, "I'm never going to risk him Hunny, I care about him too...I love him..." You blush as you realize you said that out loud, and then pull away from Hunny. You texted Mori back and said, _I'd be glad to go out with you tonight Mori, just say the place and we'll meet there!__  
__  
__The school...just meet me here, after school...I'll be waiting outside the gate._ He says in response, you smile thinking of him walking you home, and then shove your phone in your pocket as you just work and rush through the rest of the day. Hunny was distant for the rest of the day, except for in one class where he says to you, "This is the first day he's missed school since he's started in school. He's always been there every day, perfect attendence every year, until now..."

You frown, thinking that through, you were the first reason he's ever had to take off..._that's not good_..._I'll need to talk to him about that_ You think to yourself...there's no way you'll just let him take off like that. Sure, it's for you, but what about him, his perfect attendence....

You rush to the Ouran Host Club after school and explain to Haruhi what has happened to Mori. She frowns and say, "Well...I'm glad for you, but what about him..."

YOu hang your head and nod, agreeing with her, as you say, "I know...I'll talk to him about it, can you just let the club know...I'm going to meet up with Mori now..." She shrugs, and you know she means, 'Sure why not...but make sure to fix this problem' She used to give you that shrug all the time when you lived with her. You smile and nod as you rush out to meet Mori.

He looks gorgeous, his hair done up in it's usual spikes, dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black jeans. Your mouth is watering as you walk up to him. He gives his knock-you-down smile and you bite your lip. His eyes sparkle as he looks down at you and wraps his arms around you in a hug. You love this moment, but you knew you had to say something, so you pushed Mori up and said, "Mori...please don't do this again. I like going out with you, but I don't want you missing school like this. I took notes for you in every class today, but next time, please don't...I can't take notes all the time...I barely pay enough attention for me, let alone for the both of us."

He sighs and nods as he said, "I won't do this again...my parents would kill me. Plus, now knowing you'll say yes...to anything...it won't be as nerve-racking."

You nod and ask, "So, where are we going?"

He just nods over to the direction of the park. YOu smile brightly as you grab his hand and look up at him. He's blushing lightly from the second you grabbed his hand. "Thank you." You whisper.

After that he pulls his hand from yours and lays it across your shoulders as he says, "You don't need to thank your boyfriend for holding you."

You blush deeply after he says boyfriend and lean closer into his arm. You spend the rest of the night walking the park, until the stars come out. He then mumbles, "I should probably be getting home..."

Right as he says that the sky starts pouring down rain, so you say, over the rain, "Let's go to my house, it's right over there..." Of course you lived right next to him, but you knew he wouldn't care either way. Once you got inside your house you threw a few towels at him and began drying off yourself as you say, "Would you parent's mind if you stayed with me...I mean it's pouring down rain..." Trying to make it as sly as possible that you wanted him to stay the night with you, but your deep red blush gave you away.

He smiles and blushes lightly as he says, "I can ask..."

You smile brightly and wrap your arms around him as you say, "Thank you..."

He pats you lightly on the head as he pushes you off lightly and asks, "So where is your phone?"

You point him to the room and let him go talk with his parents. While he was out you decided to head to your room and change into some warm dry clothes. You pick out a really cute red top that fits just right, and shows off your curves, along with a black flowing skirt that shows off your classy side. You then go to your underwear drawer and begin thinking of naughty things that could possibly happen, so you decided to pick out cute underwear. You pick out a pair of matching black lacey underwear with a little red rose in the middle of the bra and the front of the underwear. You begin undressing and pulling on the underwear when you hear a gasp outside your door. _Crap! I forgot to shut and lock the door!! _You think, your face bright red, as you look up and see Mori standing outside the door, the phone on the floor. You hear, "Takashi Morinozuka! DID YOU DROP THIS PHONE!? TAKASHI!"

You pick up the phone and say, "Sorry, he collapsed from sudden exhaustion...he started feeling sick again whenever we were leaving the park. I think it was the rain...I was hoping to be able to take care of him...I'm a really good cook and I used to work as a nurse at one of my grandmother's hospitals, so I should be able to help..."

"We were trying to let him know that it was fine when he dropped the phone...please just make sure he goes to school Mon, we don't want him missing again..."

You nod, but then realize they can't see you, so you say, "Absolutely...I told him already that he has to go to school when we get back."

"Good, see that he does, and he will be able to stay over more often...I mean you do live right around the corner anyways. By the way, it's good to know he's found you...you seem like a great girl..."

You smile at what they say and then say, "Thank you soo much for your son and for your time, good bye."

"Good bye!" You hear both the adults scream in unison. You giggle lightly to yourself and then realize the situation as you see Mori still staring at you with wide, but still very bright eyes, and a deep red blush. You look down and realize you are _Just_ wearing the cute, black, lacey underwear you picked out.

You quickly run over to the bed and pull the rest of the outfit on as you ask, "Can we please pretend this didn't happen?" Tears begin pricking the corners of your eyes as you stare at him.

This snaps him out of his trance and he smiles brightly, and seductively, as he hugs you and says, "You can pretend it didn't happen, but I am glad it did...you are beautiful Justine..." He kisses you passionately on the lips and says, "I've never felt this way about anyone...I...I think I love you Justine..."

You blush deeply and say, "I love you too..." You then lead him into the livingroom and say, "Let's watch some cute old timey movies and sleep together in here." He smiles and kisses you softly on the lips as he nods quietly.

You spend the rest of the night watching movies, eating popcorn, and cuddling. Right as you were about to fall asleep you remember _It's only friday night...we have a whole weekend together!_ With that you fell asleep on his chest, with his arm around you, as you listened to his heart beat.

The next morning you woke up and found yourself lying on the couch alone. You think back to the night before and run your hand through your hair as all the memories of you and Mori came back into focus. Now, seeing yourself alone, you wonder what is happening. You yell, "Takashi!" Just to see if he can hear you, and at that second he runs around the corner, slips on your rug, and stares up at you with the tick-tack board on his forehead. You smile and look down at him, seeing he's soaking you realized he must have been in your shower. You knew for a fact that you only had a shower in the upstairs bathroom, so you knew he had to have jumped from the upstairs to the ground floor and ran into this room. You smiled brightly and said, "I thought you left me…I felt so alone with you not being here."

He smiles and rushes over to wrap his arms around you as he says, "I will never let you feel alone again." He begins brushing your hair with his hand as he holds you close to him. You snuggle into his embrace, but then push him back as you realize you are getting soaked, and he is only in a towel.

You blush deeply and then ask, "Do you have any clothes with you, or do you need me to run over to your house…"

He stops you and says, "I ran out earlier this morning and grabbed my clothes, along with some breakfast for the two of us." He led you into the kitchen and showed you the amazing towering pile of food. Your eyes sparkle and your mouth waters as you walk around your kitchen table now covered in morning delectable foods. You grab a plate and start piling on food as you watch him walk out of the room to somewhere else.

Once you finished piling your plate you went into the living room and began eating as you waited for him to join you. Within minutes he came in, dressed in a black t-shirt with white lines through it and black slacks. His hair was still slicked back after the shower, so he's not fully dried off yet. He comes up to you slowly, trying to have an air of beauty and elegance. You giggle and he trips, so you start laughing more. He looks up at you like he's trying to be angry, but then he smiles.

You run over and wrap your arms around him as you say, "I'm so glad you're here with me Takashi…With my parents gone, I've always been alone, except when at school…"

"I'll ask my parents if I can move in with you then…it's not like they need me while I'm there…" He says smiling as he lifts himself and you up.

You playfully try to push away as you say, "What about Hunny? You and him have been so close…are you just going to leave him alone?"

He stops, looking out as if dazed and sorrowful as he says, "Mitsukuni has family…you're all alone here."

At that you actually do push yourself off and say, "So you're just going to leave him?"

"You're more important, and Mitsukuni can come over anytime he wants…" He says as he puts his arm around you, and you look at the floor sullenly. You really care about Mitsukuni, but you don't want to be alone anymore.

You kiss Mori lightly on the lips as you say, "If this is what you want, then I am happy to have you with me…"

After a little more cuddling and a few more movies you are ready for bed. You walk off to bed and Mori says, "I'm going to call my parents…" You nodded and walked away as you heard him dialing the phone.

­­­­­­­­______________________________________Mori's POV____________________________________________

The phone finishes ringing and you hear a manly voice, "Oh, yes, dear how are you?"

"Dad it's me…"

"Oh, so have you told her yet?"

"No…I'm too nervous…she said it's alright to be moving in with her though…"

"So…you're okay to say you want to move in with her, but not okay to say that she was engaged to you when you were little…"

"I'm sure she doesn't remember…her parents didn't know, because her grandparents died long before they could tell them…I don't want to rush her into this…"

"But if she cares about you, and you her…why not rush it, especially since her family would be a great alliance with ours?"

"How?"

"She actually has several very important cousins who are awaiting this transaction to do any business with us…"

"What kind of business are you doing anyway?"

"That's none of your business…your job is to get the girl…that's it…"

"But I like her…I don't want to do that to her…I've never felt this way about anyone but Mitsukuni, and he was male…I don't want to push her…"

"I understand son, but it's for the best of the family…you can at least tell her."

You sigh and say, "Alright…I'll tell her…but if she flips out on me…it's your entire fault."

You hear a loud bang from in the bedroom, so you say, "I'll call you back later…but it is good that I stay here right?"

"Yes…now go…"

You run to the bedroom where you left Justine and see her lying on the ground…stars floating above her head.

____________________________________Justine POV_____________________________________________

You overheard Takashi's conversation with his parents, but you could only hear Takashi's side of the argument. It didn't sound very good, so you didn't know how much you wanted to hear what Mori had to say. Once he came into the room and lifted you back onto the bed you began pushing him away and say, "What do you have to tell me?"

He smiles devilishly and says, "You were listening then?"

You nod sheepishly and say, "Yes…was I not supposed to?"

"Your house…do what you want." He then climbed into the bed with you and snuggled up next to you as he says, "There's a lot about us I didn't even know about us until recently…" He then got even closer to you and pulled you up to where you are laying on his chest, but also laying between his legs, as he says, "I just found out we were engaged to be married when we were younger. It was your grandparents decision since you were the youngest of the family and were about the same age as me…and my parents were trying to marry me off at a young age like they were with my brother."

A deep blush covers your cheeks as you look up into his sparkling eyes and say, "Really?"

"Yes, that's it…we're engaged…and my father wants us to go through with the marriage as quickly as possible…they say if need be they will pay for everything…"

"No no…" You say shaking your head and say, "No, I'll pay for it…it's not a big deal…the big deal is planning it…"

"My mother's been dying to help, and I'm sure Haruhi and the rest of the host club would like to help too!"

You smile thinking about it, and as the close of another day happens, you smile and lay your head on his chest, falling deeply asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You wake up to Mori sitting on the phone saying, "Yes…she said yes…Mitsukuni…you will be my best man right?... Good…okay…so…you get the rest of the host club together…we'll meet at her house at around noon…… Of course I already told my parents……yes…I think she's happy about it…no she's asleep…maybe later…I'm going out to get breakfast for the two of us again……of course I did it before…I've gotta go Mitsukuni…I'll see you around noon."

You then pretend to be asleep as you watch Mori roll over and face you in bed. His eyes were shining with happiness and light as he stared at you. You could truly see the love in his eyes…the love he wouldn't show you while you were awake, but only asleep would he show you it's true glory. You open your eyes wider, since you knew your blush would give you away. He gasped lightly to himself, not realizing he had woken you and says, "I'm so sorry if my conversation with Mitsukuni has woken you…" You smile and snuggle into his arms without saying a word. He hugs you tightly and then says, "I'll go out and get breakfast in a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That afternoon~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Host Club came over just like Mori had predicted and Haruhi came over to you smiling from ear to ear as she says, "It's great that you found each other Justine…You're very lucky."

At that moment Tamaki came running over, picked up Haruhi and said, "YOU ARE SOO CUTE! ADORABLE!"

Haruhi looked over at Mori, the man who saved her last time, but he was too preoccupied with staring at you. She sighs as she says, "Tamaki you're crushing me…please let go."

"Oh, yes…of course my daughter." He then smiles brightly grabs you by the hands and begins twirling you around as he says, "Getting married to one of our Host Club members we will be making your wedding the most beautiful, amazing thing this country has seen. We'll even make it themed…it will be soo amazing. Oh! We should have animals! Doves flying into the distance as you walk down the isle…" He continues on his rant and you roll your eyes as you pull your hands from his. Now instead of dancing with you he is mimicking the animals.

You laugh at him as you hear, "Ugh, Tamaki…we must keep this within the Club's limits…we don't have enough money to plan that extravagant of a wedding…" The twins are encouraging Tamaki in his crazy ranting, so Kyoya comes to you and asks, "What do you want in your wedding?"

"I want an outside wedding…beautiful with a lot of flowers…preferably no animals…white and pink. Plus, Haruhi in a dress."

"Hey…I didn't agree to that!" Haruhi shouts over at you.

"Don't you want to be my Maid of Honor?"

"Well of course"

"Then you have to wear a dress!"

"Fine"

Mori smiles at how you made Haruhi concede. You run up to him and kiss him on the lips. At that moment you hear, "Teenie-chan! Takashi! I'm soo glad to hear about the two of you! It's great!"

"What about you Hunny?"

"Mori said that I could come over whenever I wanted! So I will! We will share him!"

"Good to me"

"Good…with your blessing we shall get married!" You say and Mori hugs you tightly to him and kisses your forehead.

Ever since Tamaki came over to help you plan Takashi has been hanging out with Hunny. Hunny even helped him pick out his tux, you were excited to see what it looked like, but Hunny said, "If he can't see your dress until the wedding, his tux will be a secret too!"

You looked shocked…you had completely forgotten about the dress, and so had Tamaki since he wasn't going to be wearing one. You run over to Haruhi and say, "Haru-chan, I completely forgot about my dress! We have the pavilion scheduled for our wedding in a week, how are we going to find the perfect dress in a week?"

Kaoru and Hikaru smile widely and walk to each side of you as they put their arms over your shoulders, and Hikaru says, "We can help you…" and Kaoru finishes "For a price…"

"What's the price?" You say, your eyebrows dented in worry.

"Pictures of you in lingerie on your wedding night." They say in unison spreading their arms out acting proud of their decision.

Mori comes over and throws them both against a wall, holding their throats until they turn blue, and Kaoru says, "We were just kidding…if she didn't want to do it…" and Hikaru finishes, "She didn't have to"

Mori lets them down easily and you smile brightly. You grab his hand and then say, "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Well…" They look at each other devilishly and say, "We thought something low cut would intrigue Mori's interest." Mori blushed slightly at the thought of you in a low-cut dress so you nod.

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea…"

"Now…what about color?" Hikaru asks, looking you over, and then adds, "You look like a virgin…but…" Mori glared at him, so he didn't finish. You knew what he meant though, _but Mori did stay the night, so we have to question._

"I'm still a virgin…Mori's a very faithful companion and doesn't want to take advantage of me before we are wed."

"It wasn't Mori we were worried about…"

You blush and look up at Mori who was smiling brightly and blushing lightly. You giggle and say, "Whatever…so, just show me what you have…we may not even go with white…"

The twins looked at each other with raised eyebrows and then say, "This may actually be a fun experience" Then they look at you and say, "So…what colors have you and Tamaki decided, so we know what to look at…"

"Purple, pink and white…but we're not sure if we'll keep the white…it will all depend on the dress now I guess…if I like a white dress we'll keep it white…if not…then we'll make it whatever color I like."

You go to the twins house, alone, and have them help you pick out your dress. While in their mother's closet they began asking questions like, "Do you really like Mori? Will you take care of him? What are you're plans once you're out of school?"

You look at them and ask, "Are you his parents?"

They smile and say, "No…we're his younger brothers, so we have to bug you…it's our job!"

You smile and say, "Alright…let's get back to the job at hand…what are you guys thinking?"

"Well we were thinking Japanese style wedding, but it's a little old fashioned…and the dresses are very small…so we didn't want to depress you before your wedding, so…" Hikaru started and then Kaoru grabbed your hand and said, "We decided to go a little more updated…" Hikaru then finished with "More prom dress style…only with a longer skirt…"

You looked at their dresses, they were all gorgeous colors. You found one that was a brilliant shining white, nice and low cut, with a violet purple sash and purple designing going down the skirt of the dress. The dress looked like this .?productid=5321&cat=71&page=2 only with the purple. The design going down the skirt of the dress looked like this /wp-content/uploads/2008/12/Flower_Design_Brushes_for_CS3_by_ . The color looked about like this, with a beautiful fade across .org/violet_ .

When you tried it on the twins gave you a thumbs up and said, in unison, "We did a great job!" You nod and smile as you twirl in front of a mirror. You look up to see a set of twin maids walk in.

"We need to adjust it…" They say in unison as they come at you with scissors and needles. You begin backing up slowly, but they attack you, knock you down, and begin adjusting the dress. They smile once they finish the job, and looking at yourself in the mirror now, aside from the redness they caused from attacking you, you looked really good. They gave the dress the 'oomph' it needed to look perfect.

"Now all I need is a veil" Just then the twin maids bring in a cathedral length veil with beautiful white diamonds as the head-dress and beautiful purple flowers throughout the veil. You begin tearing up as you say, "This is the most beautiful thing I have seen, ever."

Kaoru and Hikaru smile brightly and say, again in unison, "We were glad to help, mon ami."

"Thank you guys so much! I can't wait to show Mori!"

"Chere' you can't do that! You have to save the dress for the wedding day."

You nod in agreement and hand the dress back to the boys and say, "Alright guys…you're right…So, keep it here…He lives with me…remember"

They both nod and say, "Yea, not a problem…so you'll come over here before the wedding to put on the dress, AND…as payment for the dress…you will let our mother do your makeup and hair…"

You shrug your shoulders and say, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

They look at each other and smile as they say, "Good! MOM!"

Their mom comes running down the stairs in a very dramatic fashion and says, "Yes, boys, what can I do for you?"

"Justine here is getting married to our very good friend Takashi, and…"

"You're marrying the famous Tamaki! I'm impressed, you definitely don't look his type, well…I don't care…any friend of Tamaki's is a friend of…"

"No…Takashi…as in Mori…Takashi Morinozuka…" The boys say one at a time.

She looks you over now, more steadily, as she says, "Mori hasn't been with a girl as long as I've know him and his family…and he's chosen you? You must be a very special girl." Her eyes looked almost reminiscent as she stared at you. She looks incredibly happy as she does. "Very special girl" She repeats again. Apparently Mori was important to all of the Host Club and their families.

"We wanted you to do her hair and makeup for the wedding." The boys say in unison as they get closer to her.

She smiles and nods as she says, "Absolutely…I would allow no one else." You smile and she sits you down in her chair in her room as she adds, "Where will you be getting married?"

"Outside"

"Okay, so no down looks in case of too much wind. If outside, your makeup would look best natural in the natural light…alright…we'll go elegant up do…"

She tried a few different styles, but the one that made your hair look the best was /images/faq_ .

Once you were finished becoming primped and proper the twins' mother took pictures of you at every angle saying, "I want to be able to get this look correct on your wedding day."

You smile and nod to her, and look over at the twins, as you say to everyone, "Thank you all so much for your help on my wedding…I don't know what'd I'd be doing without you!"

Then, just to get out of the sappy moment, Hikaru said, "You'd probably be going to your own wedding naked…"

"Or in Jeans…" Kaoru added and Hikaru nodded to him.

Their mother shook her head and said, "You boys I swear…anyway darling, you look fabulous and I can't wait until you show my look off at your wedding…"

You smile and walk out to go back home, one of the twins follow you and you ask, "Yes, Hikaru?"

Hikaru stands there for a second and then asks, "How did you know it was me?"

"The way you carry yourself is much more mature, and more confident than Kaoru…I knew it was only you that could be following me." At this you turn around to face him. He is looking down at the pavement, his head hanging lightly. You then ask, "What's up?"

"Why Mori?"

"What?!" You yell, more confused than mad.

"Why Mori…I'm a great guy too…I'm fun and charming, and I talk a lot more. I obviously like you!" He then looks up, his cheeks flaring and his eyes watering. You can tell this was hard for him, but you also knew you didn't care for him that way.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I care about you as a friend. I don't feel the connection with you that I do with Mori. I realize he may not talk a lot, but I enjoy him listening to me. And, whether you notice it or not, he is INCREDIBLY charming. He's sweet and kind, and loves me which is rare. I _want_ to be with Mori…" You say, the entire time pacing a circle in the ground and waving your arms about you like a raving Italian. You then look up, once you finish your speech, and notice the tears and the redness are gone.

All that remained was a devilish smirk as he said, "You're good…I didn't think any girl could turn that down…"

With that Takashi rounded the corner with a big smile on his face, as he says, "I didn't help plan this…" and then he grabs you in a big hug as he says, "But I'm glad it happened…"

You glare at Hikaru and he shrugs his hands up in the air as he says, "I just wanted to make sure you were being truthful to our man Takashi here…he's a good man, and deserves only the best."

You look up at Mori and say, "Let's go home." He smiles and nods as he lifts you up 'bridal style' into his arms and carries you home.


	3. Who Does He Think He Is?

You are finally done planning everything with Tamaki and he says, "And I have a great surprise tomorrow!"

"You know I hate your surprises Tama-chan" You say, your eyebrows narrowing at him.

"No...I promise you'll like it" He says waving his hands frantically back and forth, hoping his excited movements will make you accept it. However, you knew that he knew you didn't have a choice in the matter. If the Host Club was paying for this whole wedding, then the Host Club gets to do what they want at it.

You shrug your shoulders and say, "Fine, but go...and don't return until tomorrow! I have to sleep!" He runs out the door like a kicked puppy and you smile. Then you turn to your fiancé and say, "Are you happy that this is going to happen?" He nods and comes up, wraps his arms around you and kisses you deeply and passionately.

"There is nothing I would be more joyful over than our union...my love..." He says just inches away from your lips. You blush deeply, looking up into his soulful eyes. You can just feel your body melting with him.

"I guess I have to go to my own room tonight. Rumors may spread if the soon-to-be wife is sleeping with her husband before the honeymoon." Mori nods and ushers you off to bed.

__________________________NEXT MORNING...WEDDING DAY_____________________

You haven't seen Tamaki all morning and you were beginning to get freaked out. _What could Tamaki have planned that makes him almost late for my wedding?_ You think to yourself as the twins' mother finally finishes your make up. You look in the mirror at your 'about-to-be-married' sparkle. You turn around and hug the twins' mother and say, "THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" She smiles and nods as she ushers you to the front of the tent.

"No running away...and good luck" You nod and walk out of the tent as the music starts.

You see Tamaki standing at the back of the tent chauffeuring a BIG truck towards the wedding. You shake your head, trying not to think about it, as you look at the beauty standing in front of you. There stood Takashi Morinozuka, your soon-to-be husband, in a deep purple tux with a violet flower, white cummerbund, and gracefully done hair. He looked magnificent. You almost couldn't breathe as you neared him. His eyes sparkled as he stared at you. You smiled and came up next to him, taking his hand, as the minister went through the words.

As you finish off the words with "I do" cherry blossoms fall from the tree above you, covering both of you in their sweet scent and beautiful colors. You smile as you exchange rings with Takashi. He fumbles getting yours onto your finger, which shows you he's as nervous as you are. You smile and as the end of the ceremony comes, he leans in, wraps his arms around your back, and kisses you deeply and passionately.

"A million times, I do." He says as he pulls his lips away from yours. You look out to all the cheering school; yes...school...the entire OURAN HIGH SCHOOL was invited! The girls were on your side and the guys were on Takashi's side. There was very much romance and love in the air.

As you began walking back down the isle towards the reception Tamaki screamed, "NOW!"

The doors to the large truck sprang open and out flew hundreds of white birds. Apparently Tamaki didn't really know what a dove was...all he knew was they were white. Each bird had a purple bow tied around their neck, and had a note on their foot. They were taught to fly out of the truck and drop the note, each note had a different quote or poem about love and marriage. You smile as you pick up a handful and read them. One of the birds lands on Tamaki, and others join it, as they begin trying to carry Tamaki off.

"HELP ME!" He screams as the birds begin to lift him off the ground.

Haruhi runs up behind him, grabs his shoe, and begins to start pulling him down, but being weak. The birds pulled harder, and she took off his shoe. "HELP!" He continued to scream, so Mori ran up and grabbed Tama-chan around the waist, so the birds let go of him.

"Alright...let's go to the Reception now." Mori said looking very perturbed at Tamaki. Tamaki just made a puppy face like 'please don't get mad at me, I was just trying to be helpful'

_________________________________________Reception_____________________________________________

Haruhi, being the best man by Tamaki's orders, was the one to give the speech over you two. It was beautiful and heartwarming. About how you were both specially made for one another, how each was a half of a whole picture, and how you both deserve the love you will give one another...

The cake was a beautiful nine-layer; yes NINE, of chocolate cheese cake, the only kind of cake you were willing to eat. Covered in a violet icing that matched your dress, with white flowers and beading over it. It was gorgeous. The topper was each of your initials 'J n T' Tamaki thought it would be cuter without the people on the top, being people couldn't be customized to match the couple.

There were millions upon millions of gifts from all your friends, so you decided _instead of having to write out all the thank you notes later; I'll just announce the thank yous over the sound system._

A million presents later, you found out that wasn't the best idea, as your voice started going hoarse. Takashi smiled; he hadn't taken his eyes off of you since you kissed. You came over to him, with your crackly hoarse voice and say, "I love you my husband."

"I love you my wife...and tonight will be the best night of both of our lives."

You blush deeply as you remember that the Host Club, and the members who visited the Host Club, plus Lobelia academy, were all putting in money to send you away on a vacation for your honeymoon. A three week vacation. To your own personal island...you didn't think all that money was just going to the trip did you? They bought you your own personal island, close to the reaches of Hawaii, but far enough out to where it hasn't been named yet.

They called it Teenier Island...Honey named it....

At the end of the night they sent you to the plane station by a horse drawn carriage. Of course, Tamaki decided he would drive. One of the birds still lingering on his shoulder. He began to sing to you in French as he drove you to what would be...the best night of your lives...

Once you and Takashi get to the plane station, Tamaki helps you out of the carriage and says, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do children!"

You then look at him akwardly and ask, "but isn't that the point?"

He laughs nervously, then shakes the idea out of his head. He quickly jumps on his horse drawn carriage and says, "Adeiu mon amis."

You smile up at Takashi as Tamaki drives off. Takashi pulls you hard into his chest and kisses you deeply on the lips. His eyes grow heated as he helps walk you onto his private jet. You notice there is many stewardesses on this flight and they all welcome Takashi with big smiles and hugs. You look over at him with your 'are you serious look'. He then mumbles, "mom…"

You smile and nod, you knew how his mom could get, you heard her over the phone. You rest for most of the plane ride, the day making you very sleepy. You slept through the entire ride, while Takashi played video games. You were surprised to know he was very good at videogames. Once you finally got to the island, Takashi gently woke you up, and lifted you into his arms to carry you through the threshold of the blush and lean up and kiss him when he finally sets you down. He smiles lightly and puts his arm around your shoulder as you walk into the forest towards your cabin in the woods.

Once you got to the cabin you saw a butler step out of the house and your jaw dropped. "Jeremy!" You yell, and he was completely knocked from the porch.

His eyes went wide as he stutters, "J-justine?"

You ran up and hugged him and said, "Oh Jeremy it is you! It's been forever!" You could feel Takashi staring daggers at this boy standing in front of you. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I needed a job, and these boys from our school told me this one would last only about a week, but paid really good. I go to school every other week, so this was perfect for me." He said as he held your head close to his chest, he was slightly taller than Takashi. He had short blonde hair and bright brown eyes. He was a very quiet, friendly person from your earlier school. He was the only person you were able to talk to, since Haruhi wasn't going to school anymore. "So…" He said, sounding very sad, "You're married then?"

"Oh, yea! This is my husband, Takashi Morinozuka." You said as you went to grab for Takashi's hand and pull him forward to meet Jeremy. He shrugged away from you, looking hurt. You look back at him, a slight embarrassed blush coming to your cheeks and tears pricking the corners of your eyes as you mumble, "What did I do?"

He sighed and pushed through you to put his hand forward and said, "Jeremy"

Jeremy hesitated, then took Mori's hand and said, "Nice to meet you Mori."

Mori huffed and walked away as you said, "He's not usually like this I'm sorry." Jeremy nodded and you ran into the cabin following Mori. You ran into the bedroom and said, "How can you act like this in front of my friend? What did he do to you…"Mori just shook his head as he walked into the bathroom to shower. You sighed and went to find Jeremy outside.

Mori's POV

_Why him!? Why did it have to be him!? Doesn't she know what he is? Apparently not…the way she was hanging all over him. Didn't she ever question why he was at a public school?_ Mori thinks to himself as the cold water is pouring down his back. His hands pressed against the wall where the shower head is located. Tears began to prick his eyes as he thought, _She's going to leave me for this._ He quickly got out of the shower, pulled on his black tank top and a pair of black slacks. His hair was slick back against his head, and his eyes were burning hatred.

Your POV

Meanwhile, you were down next to the sea with Jeremy. He has his arm around you and was explaining why he was here, and what he needed the money for. He used to be your best friend, your only friend really. Here he was now, telling you that his mom was incredibly ill, and she was a single parent, so he needed to provide for the family. You hug him tightly and say, with tears in your eyes, "I'm soo sorry Jeremy…that's horrible."

Jeremy shook his head and said, "No, what's happening to you is horrible…with Mori."

You push away from him slightly and say, "What do you mean?"

"He doesn't really care about you, you know that right? He is really in love with my cousin, you remember Francesca don't you?" He says earnestly to you, his eyes glowing with sadness. You nod, Francesca was beautiful. She had long black hair, with bright brown eyes, a luscious golden tan, huge chest and narrow frame. You could see why Mori was attracted.

"So, why's he with me?" You ask your eyes beginning to tear up.

"Because, when you divorce him, for finding him cheating on you with my cousin, he will own half of what you have…because you didn't exactly think of a prenup when he was being all goo-goo eyed with you…did you?" He asked, now putting his hands on your shoulders, his eyes boring into yours.

Now the tears sprang to your eyes and you fell into his arms bawling. You couldn't stop crying even when you hear someone coming up behind you and you stand up and turn around to see Mori. His eyes were flaming. He sighed, trying to keep his anger up, but not wanting to upset you. Tears came to his eyes and he looked at you like he was completely disappointed. Jeremy then says, "Leave her be…you don't love her." You stand behind Jeremy nodding. That completely set him off.

Mori POV

_How can she even think that!? I love her…I have never loved anyone the way I have loved her…_ Tears are pouring down Mori's face at this point as he smacks Jeremy across the face and says, "Not her…"

"What do you mean not her? You mean you don't love her? Yeah…we know…" Jeremy says punching Mori in the gut.

Mori roundhouse kicks him to the face and says, "No…I mean you will not hurt her and take her money for one of your schemes. I love Justine…with all of my heart…"

"Don't give me that bull crap Morinozuka…I know you could never love anyone in your entire pathetic life…" He says pushing himself up off the ground and then hitting him in the face, on both cheeks, and then an uppercut to his jaw.

Tears came to Mori's eyes as you say, "Stop it both of you! Whether Mori loves me or not is none of your problem…leave him be. I don't want either one of you bloody."

"It's not about you…" Mori says, looking at you endearingly. One of his cheeks poofed out because of the bruising. You look at him like he's an idiot and he says, "When he went to Ouran…" Mori could tell just that hit a spot on you _He never told her he was rich! I knew she was naive…but this is a little much…whatever…I love her and all her naivity, _He thinks as he smiles over at her.

Mori starts again and says "he had a lot of money and was well taken care of by his family. That was, until his family passed away from a horrendous accident that no one understood. It ends up Jeremy killed his family, just to spend the money all by himself. Only I knew about it, and I kept it a secret, because I didn't want him put in jail." He glared over at Jeremy and added, "but now I'm almost reconsidering it."

He then looked back at your non-reaction and sighs as he finishes, "Anyway…he ended up using all of the money he received from the deaths being the only heir, so he started bothering unsuspecting socialite girls. They fell completely in love with his stories of his 'poor mother' and how he was 'only taking care of her'. It's all bullcrap…his mother, father, and both of his poor sisters are dead because of him! However, the girls would just give up their inheritance, or allowance, any money they could to support him. That's all he would do with you, darling. He would bleed you dry of your money, because you are young and have all that money to your name…"

You push away from Takashi and say, "Do you really think I would be stupid enough to trust you!? I know how you feel Francesca, Jeremy told me…I just can't believe you'd try to make up a story about him…I met his mother."

Takashi's mouth went dry and his eyes wide, _She…what…_He thought to himself. He fell to his knees, staring at the ground, his peripheral catching you helping Jeremy up and walking away with him. Tears again pricked his eyes and he covers his eyes with his hands as he begins sobbing. You are so far away you can't see or hear him.

Your POV

You are holding Jeremy around his waist and then ask, "Did you really go to Ouran?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, I did, but I was kicked out due to lack of funds."

"You couldn't pay for your classes?" You ask looking up at him innocently, your face all red and puffy from crying.

He shook his head and said, "There was no 'help' in my time…it was all on my own…"

"What about your mom?" You ask, starting to get slightly suspicious of him. You don't see Mori lying to you this much…but you didn't know…if he liked Francesca it would make sense.

He said, "My mom, she's just very sick…"

"How'd she get sick?"

"You haven't been to my house in a while…it's become a bit of a hovel…with all the germs in the air my mother got sick…I didn't know what to do…." He stopped when he realized how bad the last line came out.

"What do you mean you didn't know what to do?" You asked, now staring him down. Your eyes narrowing.

Just then Tamaki comes up, puts his hand up like a stop sign and says, "Stop deluding my beautiful daughters mind!"

Jeremy looks around like he's just been caught and says, "Tamaki, please don't do this…"

"Jeremy…you hurt me once…I will not allow you to do it to my daughter…" Tamaki said, while crossing his legs, and holding his body, looking very hurt.

You smile, glad to see Tamaki, but then realize _What the hell is Tamaki doing here?_

Takashi then stumbles around the corner and stops when he sees you smiling. He smiles, a big, knee shaking smile. Tears come to your eyes as you run over to him and hug him tightly. "Takashi I'm soo sorry to doubt you about your story…Just hearing that you cared about Francesca…'

"No…" He said, pushing you up. He looks you in the eyes and then shakes his head no. "How is it so hard to get you to believe I love you, but so easy to tell you I don't?" He asks staring deeply into your eyes.

"Because, why would someone like you, want someone like me?" You say looking him directly in the eyes.

Mori POV

When Mori saw you look up at him like that his heart was fluttering, he leaned closer to you, inches from your lips and whispers, "I will always love you, you are the most real and caring person I've ever met. You make me want to speak…" He then leans in and kisses you deeply and passionately.

The entire time he is thinking, _I never want to let you go again! I never want to let you go again! I never want to let you go again! You're never going to be alone again! _When he finally finishes the kiss he says, "I thought you left me for him…I felt so alone when you weren't here…" You smile as he repeats the words you said to him so many days ago.

You hold him close and repeat his words to you, "I will never let you feel alone again."

You kiss him softly on the lips, and then pull him down so you can kiss him on the forehead. You then turn and look at Tamaki. He was holding Jeremy down and trying to hog tie him. You could see him saying, "You will never do anything like this to any of the Host Club Members again, or I will get you…and I will hurt you…" You smile brightly then walk slowly over to Tamaki.

You then grab him by the ear and ask, "What exactly are you doing here Tamaki?"

He looks up at you and then over at Takashi with puppy dog eyes, so Takashi says, "I invited him…I was worried" He sighed and thought, _I hate lying to her, but even I don't know why he's here. Ugh…I hate when he does this to me, but I have to say, I am grateful he showed up when he did. That would have been crazy without him…_

He then hugged you tighter and said, "Tamaki…I think it's best you and the twins left"

"Aw, Takashi" Hikaru started and Kaoru finished, "You're no fun…" Then in unison they asked, "How'd you know we were here?"

"The same way I know Honey wanted to stay on the plane, because he didn't want me to know he came…I just know these things…so…get…all of you…"

The twins hung their heads and said in unison, "We wanted to see some action!"

Tamaki hit them both upside the head and said, "Don't you dare talk about my daughter in that way!"

"I'm sure Takashi will be doing it plenty, that it won't matter if we do!" The twins say in unison, making Tamaki blush and smack them again before they got on their plane. You watch them fly off, Honey waving from inside the plane, and big smile on his face.

Takashi then wraps his arms around your waist and kisses your neck and your shoulder, he then picks you up in his arms, and carries you into the cabin. He then whispers, "Now I will care for you the way I've planned since we got here…I've been aching for you Justine." You blush deeply at what he said, and cuddle into his arms as he takes you up to your bedroom.

He places you on the bed, staring at you like he's needed you in this position forever. _I can't believe my dreams have finally come true. To have you in my arms. In my bed. I love you _"Justine…" Was all he managed to get out as he pushed you down onto the bed. He kisses your neck and slowly pulls your shirt over your head. He lightly touches your bare skin with his hands, his hands dancing across your body like a delicate sculpture


End file.
